Dark Emperor Nyandam (Red)
Dark Emperor Nyandam (悪の帝王ニャンダム aku no teiou nyandamu) is the boss of the Moon in Empire of Cats Chapter 2 and appears in Stories of Legend. Enemy This enemy is extremely slow in speed and attack. It has long range and area attack, with extremely high damage. It has approximately 149,998 health and 2,700 damage in Chapter 2 Moon. Even though this enemy has a very slow attack rate, it has a range of 500, longer than Bahamut Cat. Also you may not notice, but the attack speed is also slightly longer than Bahamut, so avoid using Bahamut if you encounter him in Stories of Legend. The first time you fight him, he will be very hard. You can use anti-Red cats like Ninja Cat or Brave Cat. If you have Pirate Cat, use him because he will knock back Nyandam, stopping him from attacking. The same applies to its variants, Director Kurosawah and Galactic Overseer Nyandam. Once you acquire Li'l Nyandam (Special Cat), strangely, you can actually use him to outrange Dark Emperor Nyandam, but not his other variants. Dictionary English Version Angry that he isn't allowed to drink anything alcoholic. Shows off by pretending to drink. The glass is filled with coffee jelly. Japanese Version Strategies In late Stories of Legend, he is very easy to kill, but when you first encounter him in Chapter 2 Moon, prepare for a beating, as he is protected by One Horns and a constant spam of Squire Rel. Note: you will need most, if not all, of the Empire of Cats chapter 1 superior treasures and most superior treasures from chapter 2. # Start by deploying a couple Wall Cats. # Upgrade your wallet until you can get Mythical Titan Cat. # Once One Horn has spawned, kill it with Whale Cats, Brah Cats and Mythical Titan Cat. This way, you will get a ton of money. # Repeat this until Nyandam is dead. # Good job! You have killed dark emperor Nyandam and now all that's left is the base. You have got Valkyrie Cat! Variants Director Kurosawah (Black) Dark Emperor Nyandam's Black variant, with better attack damage and attack range. Li'l Nyandam (Red) Has a bit more range and less time between his attacks than his older self. Dark Emperor Santa (Event Enemy) The Christmas version of Nyandam with less health but more attack power, the ability to stop the movement of all cat units and has no delay between attacks. Galactic Overseer Nyandam (Alien) The Alien version of Nyandam that has a chance to slow cat units. Also has longer range and more damage. Li'l Nyandam (Special Cat) Li'l Nyandam's cat form,had high range and slows everything. Is a drop in Saint Red Fox, where the Red enemy version of him is found. KHM48 (Uber Rare Cat) A collab-exclusive Cat that has the Nyandam-motif. Stats :*This is Dark Emperor Nyandam's stats at 100% strength magnification, his strength in Stage 2-48 is 150% :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery Screenshot_2015-02-27-21-39-59-1.png|New EN description Dark_emperor_nyandum.png|Old EN description Dark_emperor_nyandum_attack.png|Attack animation Trivia * Bears a slight resemblance to Father from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. * Name changed from Nyandum to Nyandam between the two English versions. * Dark emperor Nyandam is the only non-floating Moon boss. * He is a reference to Satan who is "Emperor of Darkness" * He is never fought at 100% Buff. * His variants had longer range,but it's actually smaller hitbox. * He is the only Non-Cat Counterpart Enemy whose name references Darkness that isn't a Black Enemy. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/025.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:Red Enemies